


Dancing 3: Back to Work

by Teague (macteague)



Series: Dancing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-07
Updated: 2002-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macteague/pseuds/Teague
Summary: Christmas is over, and Percy has to go back to work. But how far have the rumours about his evening at Merlin's spread?





	Dancing 3: Back to Work

At precisely 9am, Percy Weasley strode through the door of his office. Having been waiting for him, Anne watched him closely. His Ministry Robes looked as painfully starched as always, and not a hair on his head was out of place as he walked across the room to his desk. He responded politely when greeted, but didn't break his measured stride even for an instant.

Because he is Percy Weasley: Mr Professional. The man who despite being six years my junior got promoted to this rank a mere three months behind me. The man who has never in his life handed in a report that was late, or less than perfect. He-Who-Shall-Outperform-Us-All himself.

And according to Sherri, Mr Wild Party Animal.

Yeah right.

"Sherri, you're insane. Did you see him? If the guy ever actually smiles, his face will shatter." Anne said mockingly to her office-mate.  _Percy Weasley is as likely to go to a dance club as I am to win the lottery._

"Anne, no, I'm telling you, the man is a Fraud!" Sherri said, eyes gleaming as she reiterated her earlier gossip. "I SAW him. At Merlin's. Dressed to kill, and clearly, like, the Belle of the Ball. Not to mention very, very drunk."

Anne glanced at the desk in the far corner, where she could see Percy settling in at his desk and preparing for work with the familiar fanatical gleam in his eye. "Sherri, let's recap the entire known gossip about him. He graduated from Hogwarts and quickly rose to be Mr. Crouch's personal assistant. Crouch went AWOL and not knowing any better, Weasley blithely took over Crouch's work, and did it better than Crouch had ever done it. After the whole scandal, the ministry finally caught on to what had been going on, gave the guy a slap on the wrist for formality's sake, and promoted him here, because he's insanely good at what he does. The worst I've ever heard said of him is that he was a little overbearing or boastful in his perfection when he first entered the ministry. Since he's been in this department at least, he doesn't even do that. He just lets his work speak for him. Which it does, because it is always EXACTLY the right amount of information, at EXACTLY the right time. He has a spotless work record because he never takes a day off. He takes punctuality to a level that quite frankly scares me to death. He lives with his parents and everybody knows he hands over the majority of his salary to them. He refuses all offers to do anything outside of work with the rest of us. The guy may be a candidate for sainthood, but he is BORING." She took a deep breath, satisfied in her summation.

"I'm telling you, it's an ACT. Get him out of the Ministry robes, and whoa, the guy is gorgeous. And can he DANCE…" Sherri trailed off with a lovelorn sigh, before going to her desk.

 _Percy Weasley dancing. That I'd like to see._ Anne returned to her report, trying to dismiss the rumour from her mind. She noticed a lot of people were shooting glances over at his desk. She still couldn't believe it. Rumour had it that he'd been spotted at Merlin's over Christmas break, completely sloshed, dancing all night and nearly starting a riot because he'd gathered so many admirers.

She honestly couldn't imagine the man having a conversation that was not centred on his work. He was the youngest person in this department by five years… his contemporaries were still serving their time at the bottom of the ministry ladder. He'd gotten where he was by sheer hard work. Anne had, along with everyone else, quite frankly resented him when he'd first arrived. But he'd been unfailingly polite, and set to work with such dogged devotion that any complaints or mutterings about his father's influence had quickly died down. That didn't mean she had to LIKE him, but she couldn't dislike him since that one glimmer of humanity she'd seen.

It had been a very bad day. Her mother was in the hospital, and the report she was working on was due at the end of the day, and she could NOT find the information she needed to complete it. She'd been near tears when Sherri had dragged her off to lunch. When she'd returned, there was a folder on her desk with the information, and no indication of who had left it. She'd asked around, but had been forced to give up. It wasn't until three weeks later that she'd glanced over during a meeting at Percy's notes and recognized the writing. She'd never mentioned it, as he clearly didn't want to be acknowledged, but she hadn't been able to quite dislike him ever since. He had to have used his lunch break to find the information.

Anne glanced over at Percy again. His face was solemn, his quill flying across the page with typical focus. Unemotional as always. The only emotions she'd ever seen were irritation when dealing with some of the more apathetic members of staff, and the occasional glimmer of pleasure when his work was complimented. When, softened by his act of kindness, she'd attempted to include him in lunches or the occasional drink after work, he'd refused politely, without explanation.  _He's scarcely human… he's like some kind of automaton._

She realized she was staring and jerked her attention back to the report.  _I suppose he's attractive, but who can obsess over a guy who sees other humans as part of the furniture._  Guilt swept through her as she remembered, again, his one act of kindness.  _Still, Sherri's out of her mind. I can't believe she's sighing over Little Mr Junior Ministry of Magic._  Amused, she resumed working, dismissing the whole issue from her mind.  _I'm sure I'll hear more than enough about it at lunch._

~~~

"Anne!" Sherri's voice broke her concentration.

Blinking, Anne looked up at her friend. "What?"

"Lunch. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Anne tidied up her stuff, and collected her lunch bag, but as she stood, Sherri grabbed her arm. "Sit back down! Stall! If I'm not mistaken, you are about to eat your words!" She hissed, with a strangely smug expression. Anne followed her gaze and saw a broad-shouldered young man standing in the doorway, looking around hesitantly.

"Can I help you dear?" Bernice, at the desk beside him asked. Bernice was an incorrigible gossip, which Anne suspected was the reason she had chosen that seat. No one went in or out of the room without Bernice noticing, and generally not without getting a third degree about where they were going and why.

The man smiled at her cheerfully, and said, "I'm looking for Percy Weasley?"

Anne's jaw dropped.  _No way!_ She reviewed Sherri's story from this morning, and came up with the fact that if Sherri was right, this would be the Quidditch player Percy left Merlin's with.

Bernice was evidently thinking the same thing, as her eyes lit up with the sort of glee she usually reserved for news of weddings, deaths, and divorces. "He's right at the back there, dear," she said warmly, just loud enough to attract the attention of several more people. Anne darted a look at Percy, but he was too deeply absorbed in his report to notice.

"Who is he again?" she asked. She didn't follow Quidditch, and for what had to be the first time ever, she regretted it.

"Oliver Wood. He's a reserve player for Puddlemere," Sherri hissed, ducking her head and pretending to be interested in the report on Anne's desk as Oliver walked past them. He stood in front of Percy's desk for a moment, with an amused look, before leaning in. "Percy," he said, trying to get the other man's attention.

Percy looked up and blinked. Then the most remarkable thing happened. His eyes lit up and then the corners of his lips twitched and an actual SMILE formed on his thin face.

 _Smile? Ye gods and little fishes! He just lit up like somebody… somebody…_  her thought trailed off as she failed to think of anything that would make Percy Weasley that happy. The moment he smiled he looked exactly as young as he was; his face completely transformed.

Oliver reached a hand towards Percy's face and then aborted the movement as he realized they were under observation by most of Percy's co-workers. He glanced around, reddening, as everyone hastily pretended to be working. Percy must have realized how much attention they were attracting as well, because abruptly he was blushing, a deep and painful red, as he hastily rose to his feet. "We'd better go if we're going," he muttered. He walked across the room just the slightest bit faster than usual, with Oliver trailing along with a look that seemed torn between amusement and adoration.

Anne found herself stifling a hysterical giggle.  _That is so… cute. There's no other word for it._

"Have a nice lunch, boys!" Bernice carolled out as the two vanished through the door.

"I TOLD you," Sherri said, comfortably smug.

"And I didn't believe you," Anne said, snickering. "I just can't believe… Did you see that smile? "

"Oh, believe me, I saw the smile. If I'd had any idea that smile existed, the boy would've been mine MONTHS ago," Sherri said fervently.

Anne rather doubted that, since Sherri was a full 10 years Percy's senior, and evidently quite the wrong gender. But she kindly kept her thoughts on that issue to herself, still stunned at having been proven wrong. "And the blush!" she continued, "I have never seen anybody blush like that in my life."

"We should go to lunch now," Sherri said, laughing. She shot Anne a mischievous look. "And on our way down, we should check the stairwell, just in case there's a fire or something."

Anne burst out laughing, giving up on all attempts at propriety as Sherri's insinuation sunk in. Alastair wandered over to the two of them, a vaguely sour look on his face.

"My money, " Sherri said cheerfully.

"I can't believe Weasley got a life," the thin, balding man groaned as he handed over a fairly large number of coins.

"Sherri!" Anne gasped, horrified. "You made a bet about Percy's personal life?"

"Oh don't look so scandalized. Nobody believed me, and Alastair here," she clapped him heartily on the shoulder, "was so sure I was making it up that he offered me a bet. I could scarcely refuse when my honour was at stake now could I?"

Anne just shook her head and gathered her lunch things.  _I swear I have now seen everything._

~~~

Anne and Sherri were back at their desks early, for the first time since Anne had started working in this department. They wanted to make sure they were on time for the ever-punctual Mr Weasley's return from lunch.

Anne glanced at the clock as it chimed 12:30. She transferred her gaze to the door, expecting to see Percy march through it. There was nobody there. She glanced at Sherri, who shrugged and grinned.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, and Anne was beginning to wonder if Percy had decided he couldn't face his co-workers ever again.  _I have to go down to Records, I can't put it off anymore. Watch, the moment I leave he'll come dancing in wearing a hula skirt or something. I always miss EVERYTHING interesting._ Grumbling, she slouched out of the room, after pausing to explain to the ever-curious Bernice that she was going to fetch some records she needed.

Sighing, she opened the stairwell door and started down. Very few people used the stairs, but she found it faster. Besides, she needed all the exercise she could get. She rounded the corner of the first landing when she heard voices and froze.

"Really, Oliver, I've got to go. "

It was Percy, and he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his… friend.

There was no answer, and cursing her curiosity Anne peeked over at the railing to see the two men kissing. Percy broke away with a faint gasp, and turned to leave, but Oliver maintained his grip on his hand. Percy glanced backwards at him and then moved back to exchange further gentle kisses as if compelled.

"Do you really have to go already?" Oliver whispered, between kisses. "I won't see you again until tomorrow at dinner."

"I really DO have to go," Percy said, making no move to leave. "I never take this long a lunch." Abruptly he blushed, and hid his face against Oliver's shoulder. "They're going to be talking about this for weeks you know, Percy Weasley took an hour's lunch and spent it with his- his- boyfriend." He sounded so agonizingly embarrassed that Anne had to cover her mouth with one hand to stifle the giggle.  _I can't believe I bought the whole 'My life is the Ministry' routine…He sounds like my fourteen-year-old nephew when I ask him about his little girlfriend._

Oliver kissed his forehead, coaxing him to raise his head again. "It's not like they're going to know we spent the lunch hour snogging in the stairwell, Percy" He kissed him again, less gently, before adding, with a grin, "And even if they did, it's not unheard of when people are dating."

"You do NOT know these people," Percy complained, slightly breathlessly. "They're all older than me and quite convinced that I don't belong here, no matter how good my work is. I just don't want to do anything to make them think that they're right."

"Percy, there is no possible way that these people could find fault with you. Be insanely jealous of me, yes," Oliver sounded smug, and Anne realized with a start that she was eavesdropping shamelessly, and started creeping back up the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Just walk in there like normal, and no one's likely to say anything at all. If they do, tell them we went to Eddie's. It's all the way across town, so it's highly unlikely anybody else was there." She heard Oliver instructing, as she very carefully, very silently shut the door.

She quickly went over and hit the button for the elevator, and for once, luck was with her and it came immediately. The second the doors closed she collapsed against the wall with laughter.

~~

She returned clutching the files she'd been looking for ten minutes later, determined to smile kindly and professionally at poor Percy. However, Percy was still not at his desk. She stopped by Sherri's desk. "Found those files I was looking for," she announced, and then added more quietly, "Percy's not back yet?"

Sherri's eyes gleamed. "No, and he is currently two entire minutes late," she smirked. "This is going to be FUN."

"Sherri, you are not going to embarrass that poor boy any further," Anne said firmly.

Sherri raised an eyebrow. "You are suddenly awfully protective. And when did he go from being the disdained 'Mr? Professional' to 'that poor boy' anyway?"

Anne realized her tactical error and tried to back out of it. She was not going to tell Sherri what she'd seen or heard, no matter how cute it was. What Sherri knew, the whole office knew. "I - just –" she stammered.

"You know something," Sherri murmured, eyes narrowing as she leaned forward. The door started to open and Anne seized Sherri's distraction as her chance to slip back to her desk. It was Percy, who strode through the door and walked to his desk with his face set in its usual polite, distant expression. However, Anne noticed, and she was sure everyone else did too, that his robes didn't look quite so stiffly starched, and a few strands of red hair were defying his usual stern style. She hid her smile, staring at her report resolutely.  _Well, so much for nobody noticing. Oliver seriously underestimates the level of boredom Ministry workers suffer through on a daily basis._

When she dared glance over at Percy again, he was seated calmly at his desk, quill flying as he solemnly regarded his report. But his neck and ears were red with the blush that was slowly creeping into his face, and she knew he was aware of the covert scrutiny he was under. Quickly searching for a distraction she grasped the report she'd finished this morning, and rose to her feet.

Percy didn't look up for a minute when she stopped in front of his desk, and when he did, she could see the worry behind his placid, professional expression. _Mr. Perfect_  she thought with an internal snicker. "Hey, I was wondering if you had a moment to go over this report to check my figures. I know you're more familiar with Hungarian transportation laws than I am."

For a second, Percy looked startled. Despite being the best worker in the department, no one asked his opinions, not wanting to be indebted to the young upstart. He reached out and took it from her and she was startled to see his hand was shaking slightly as he replied "Certainly, I can take a look at it now if you like."

"That would be great," Anne said, with a smile. She walked back to her desk and sat down, ignoring Sherri's incredulous stare. Anne had to resist the urge to blush, herself, as she had told Sherri many a time that she'd rather ask Alastair, the old blowhard, than Percy Weasley.  _Well, somebody had to show him some sort of support._

She glanced up a minute later to see Percy glancing between her report and something in his notes, and did a doubletake. Her report was the recipient of another of Percy's dazzling smiles. Sherri was going to grill her thoroughly tomorrow morning, but it was definitely worth it.

~~~

Bill looked up as Percy entered the Burrow by the front door. "How was your first day back at work?" he asked.

Percy flushed a dark red. "Don't ask," he muttered, stomping up the stairs to his room.

"Was that Percy?" Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the living room. "He usually comes straight in."

"He seems perturbed," Bill said, smirking.

His mother sighed. "You know, he didn't get so- so- moody until he started dating Oliver. He's either deliriously happy, or hiding out in his room. You go see what's bothering him now; I will NOT have him missing dinner. Now that the twins are gone back to school he has no excuse to be avoiding having dinner with us."

Bill just grinned and headed up the stairs. The twins had taken full advantage of their remaining holiday after discovering Percy's relationship with Oliver, nearly driving their brother to distraction with their teasing. He and Charlie had resorted to dragging Percy out to eat dinner elsewhere for several nights, after Percy blew up at Fred and George at the dinner table.

Wish Charlie hadn't gone back to Romania again already. He was really much better at handling the lovesick over-reactions.

Bill didn't bother to knock, but walked right in. Percy was lying face down on his bed. "So, going to tell me what today's irrecoverable disaster is? "

Percy sat up and made a face at him. "There's no disaster," he grumbled.

"Oh?"

"Oliver came to lunch," Percy said after a moment's pause.

Bill began to suspect where this was going, and manfully suppressed his smile. "That's nice, where'd you go?"

"Ah-" Percy looked trapped and started to stutter. "That is – we – um-"

Bill snickered. "Just tell me you didn't spend the lunch hour dancing with him in your office."

Percy blushed and gave him a look of disdain. "Of course not! And it was one dance! Are you never going to let me live that down?"

"Percy, your little dance with Oliver at Merlin's is going to be talked about for years," Bill said firmly. "I went out shopping yesterday and one of my old classmates had heard about it already!"

Percy groaned and slumped back down on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I think they heard about it at work too."

"Somebody say something?" Bill asked, wondering if he was going to have to beat any Ministry workers into submission. And just how much trouble he'd be in if he did.

"No. I just got into work this morning and everyone was staring at me. And then at lunch, I was working on a report on the – well, it doesn't matter what it was, but I didn't go outside to meet Oliver, and he came looking for me –"

He has GOT to get over this embarrassment. He's being an idiot. He wouldn't be this upset if it had been Penny. Well, maybe he would have been. I'd swear he's a changeling except that Ron's the same way. They both make too much out of everything.

"What, are you ashamed of Oliver now?" Bill asked, putting just the right amount of disbelief into his voice to cause Percy to sit up and look at him indignantly.

"Of course not!" Percy said, shocked. "He's OLIVER, no one in their right mind could EVER be ashamed of him!"

 _Aw, look at my little brother defending his boyfriend. Isn't that sweet?_  Bill managed to keep the mocking internal, and just nodded. "So Oliver came to pick you up, and everyone saw you head out to lunch with your Quidditch player boyfriend and was appropriately jealous…" he prompted, watching Percy's eyes widen as he adjusted to this new point of view. "And then you spent lunch…"

Percy muttered something.

"What was that?" Bill asked with great glee.  _I deserve to get SOME fun out of this. After all the trauma I've been put through over the years as the eldest brother, they all owe me!_

"… stairwell…"

Giving up, Bill howled with laughter, ignoring Percy's glare. When he recovered a bit, he asked, "So did you at least make it back to work on time?"

Percy hunched his shoulders defensively. "I was only five minutes late."

Bill grinned. "And?"

"Everybody stared at me like they knew exactly where I'd been and what I'd been doing," Percy muttered, looking honestly distressed. "And all afternoon people kept looking over at me and snickering. How am I supposed to be taken seriously if they're under the impression I'm off at wild parties and…"

"Percy, no one would care. They might gossip about it, because you've probably never been late for anything in the entire time you've worked there, but seriously, your private life is your own. If they paid any attention at all, your blushing probably amused them. Or they were pleased to see some sign that you were human." He grasped his brother by the shoulder, trying to convey reassurance.  _Why does Charlie get out of all the hard stuff anyway? We're back dealing with the emotional stuff, which is NOT my speciality._

Percy gave him a lopsided grin. "I guess it wasn't that bad. It was just…embarrassing."

"You'll get over it," Bill said firmly.

"And if I don't, you'll put me in a headlock or something till I do," Percy muttered under his breath.

Bill graciously ignored the statement. "It's almost dinner, so c'mon downstairs. Mum has hardly seen you for the last week, and I'm only here for another couple days you know."

"I know," Percy said, grinning.

They got up and headed out the door, but Bill stopped when he realized Percy wasn't following him. He turned and looked at him questioningly.

Percy was crimson again and all but wringing his hands. His mouth worked, but no sound came out.  _Now what? There cannot possibly be anything else he can blow out of proportion._

Percy cleared his throat. "Bill?"

Bill sent out an open-ended prayer for patience. "Yes?"

"Um, thanks," Percy said, abruptly giving Bill a half-hug before bolting for the stairs.

Bill blinked. Percy hadn't been particularly physically affectionate since he was very little. He'd always been much too closed off and aware of his own dignity.

That was interesting…Sometimes it's good to be the big brother.

_And so there Charlie, I can too handle these situations without resorting to the use of force! Ha!_

Bill swaggered out of the room feeling quite pleased with himself, carefully ignoring the fact that his back-up plan to make Percy behave sensibly had been a Tickling Charm.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wondered how Percy would handle dealing with the rest of the world, without some of his usual masks. Unsurprisingly, he found it difficult, but worth it. :) I seem to have been in a phase where I really liked writing an outsider point of view for this series.


End file.
